


Crush ( aka Phil Threatening To Tase )

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Fangirls, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy reveals her first crush..and her dads over react</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush ( aka Phil Threatening To Tase )

Daisy liked watching Star Trek. It was an interesting programme. She liked one character above all. Daisy was now 7 years old and already in fifth grade.  
One day while having dinner she told her dads, " Daddy, Papa what do you do when you like "like" someone ? "  
Clint chuckled and said to Phil, " Our little girl has a crush."  
Phil on the other hand narrowed his eyes and said, " Who do I need to tase so they wont come near our little girl ? "  
Daisy chuckled and said, " You cant tase him daddy, he does not live on this planet."  
Phil gave her a confused look.  
Daisy said, " Its Mr Spock dad, he lives on Vulcan and you cant tase him because he isn't real."  
Clint smirked and said, " Phil look on the bright side, her crush is a virtual one so we don't need to worry."  
Phil just gave an exasperated sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> 9th in series


End file.
